


Over My Dead Body

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creepy, F/F, Gen, Implied Femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She will love me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over My Dead Body

It’s not like she didn’t know.

She just chose to ignore me.

She’ll see what a mistake that was, now. She can’t ignore me forever.

And that’s what I have now, forever.

Olive Hornby will know who I am. I am Myrtle Frobisher. Not the pimply four-eyes she teased in the past, but someone to be reckoned with.

She will know how I feel, how I’ve always felt since the first time she tugged on my braids.

She will ignore me again at her own peril. Ignore me over my dead body (ha!).

Olive Hornby, I love you.

And you… you will love me, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a femmeslash ldws several years ago.


End file.
